legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mabel Pines
Mabel Pines is the older twin sister of Dipper. Energetic and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation, with a big goofy smile, while at the same time annoying her brother, Dipper. Best Friends: Dipper and Pinkie Pie Worst Enemies: Bill Cipher Voiced by: Kristen Schaal Mabel is a short twelve-year-old girl. Her cheeks are round and her eyes are bright green. She has long wavy brown hair and is usually seen wearing a headband. She also wears braces and occasionally star earrings. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star on it and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. Mabel is a buoyant and energetic optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of it. Mabel lives in a world of preteen novel, and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Nevertheless she is sort of the fighter to her brother Dipper, She is much like Pinkie Pie in this way The B Team storyline Totally Mobian Spies Having to keep an eye on her younger brother, she follows him to find The B Team and she and her brother have something to show the team which was their parents' deaths by Mecha Sally. She also joins the Team. Mabel tags along and helps Lizbeth, Dipper and others in defending Frost from being hurt further by anything apart from Nemesis and like Dipper likes the fact that her new friend can defend herself so well for her age. Mabel learns that her twin brother was kidnapped by Gideon to get her to love the little psycho so she goes to rescue him. She succeeds with help from Lizbeth, Django and the others. She saves Gideon too from falling as Mabel doesn't believe in murder and says she will never date him and Mabel means good on that. Next she participates in the racing games to the Zoo with Dipper and then helps him and the others sneak into the base at New York. Mabel and Dipper then help Skipper and the others stall a mini-boss army to allow Bender to get Joker Junior and Asami to gets her father. Mabel once again is boy crazy but who knows who it's toward this time. Mabel helps in the Iron War and gets abducted by Gideon which gets Django to save her just like his rescue of Dipper earlier from Gideon The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Mabel returns and is out with Dipper to stop Gideon again. This time Gideon teamed up with Discord, who was behind the events of Totally Mobian Spies. She decides to tame the dragons with Aang and Fluttershy as the others keep an eye on them and The Alpha Team is out to Rescue Hiccup. The taming of the dragons wasn't hard and Mabel tells Stoick about Hiccup's kidnapping. She also overhears Alie's story and is turned by the romance story with Axl. Mabel being as Vanelope called "a hyperactive kid who has too much sugar." rushes her friends when they are split from the boys and is the first girl to find the boys. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Mabel and Dipper are captured by BlackGarurumon's forces and they must do what they say, which Mabel complains about. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Mabel and Dipper join the main characters, David, Abigail, and Olivia to join the group called the Protectors of the Multi Universe. Allies and enemies Friends: Dipper, Wendy, Soos Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Falco, Finn, Ahsoka, Q, Heloise, Django, King Julian, Lizbeth, Meowth, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Snake, Big Boss, Asami Sato, Master Chief, Cortana, Pinky, Brain, Frost, Merida, Meta Knight, Sandy, Jack O Lanturn, Q, Solidius Snake, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Atomic Betty, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Hiccup, Astrid, Gru, Danny Phantom, Tak, Ice King,Spike, Aang, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Princess Morbucks, Mushu, Sherry Birkin, Megaman , Roll, Phantom R,Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Iron Queen, Mecha Sally, the Syndicate, Lil Gideon, Pacfica Northwest, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Videos Gallery Snapshot 11 (18-08-2012 8-10 PM).png Snapshot 12 (18-08-2012 8-10 PM).png Snapshot 15 (18-08-2012 8-11 PM).png Snapshot 17 (18-08-2012 8-12 PM).png Snapshot 18 (18-08-2012 8-13 PM).png Snapshot 20 (18-08-2012 8-14 PM).png Snapshot 22 (18-08-2012 8-15 PM).png Snapshot 23 (18-08-2012 8-15 PM).png mabel 1.png mabel 2.png mabel 3.png mabel 4.png mabel.png Snapshot 1 (10-18-2012 10-13 AM).png Snapshot 2 (10-18-2012 10-13 AM).png Snapshot 3 (10-18-2012 10-14 AM).png Snapshot 4 (10-18-2012 10-14 AM).png Snapshot 5 (10-18-2012 10-14 AM).png Snapshot 6 (10-18-2012 10-14 AM).png Snapshot 7 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 8 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 8 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 9 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 10 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 11 (10-18-2012 10-15 AM).png Snapshot 12 (10-18-2012 10-16 AM).png Snapshot 14 (10-18-2012 10-16 AM).png Snapshot 16 (10-18-2012 10-17 AM).png Snapshot 17 (10-18-2012 10-17 AM).png Snapshot 18 (10-18-2012 10-20 AM).png Snapshot 19 (10-18-2012 10-20 AM).png Snapshot 20 (10-18-2012 10-21 AM).png Snapshot 21 (10-18-2012 10-21 AM).png Snapshot 22 (10-18-2012 10-21 AM).png Snapshot 23 (10-18-2012 10-21 AM).png Snapshot 25 (10-18-2012 10-23 AM).png Snapshot 27 (10-18-2012 10-23 AM).png Snapshot 28 (10-18-2012 10-23 AM).png Snapshot 29 (10-18-2012 10-24 AM).png Snapshot 30 (10-18-2012 10-24 AM).png Snapshot 31 (10-18-2012 10-24 AM).png Snapshot 32 (10-18-2012 10-25 AM).png Snapshot 33 (10-18-2012 10-25 AM).png Snapshot 34 (10-18-2012 10-25 AM).png Snapshot 35 (10-18-2012 10-25 AM).png Snapshot 10 (20-10-2012 10-11 AM).png mabel 37.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Character hailing from the Gravity Falls Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Cute Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Sibling Category:Action Heroines Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Funniest Characters Category:Videos Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Brunettes Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Badass Normal Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kristen Schaal Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters The4everreival is Neutral towards Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Pure Good Category:Alliance of Heroes